Exiles Vol 1 1
** Blink ** Nocturne ** Thunderbird ** Mimic ** Morph ** Magnus Supporting Characters: * Timebroker Villains: * Charles Xavier (Earth-1815) * Prison Guards Other Characters (All in Flashbacks): * Apocalypse of Earth-1100 Locations: * The Desert Beyond Time and Space * Earth-1815 (Evil Charles Reality) ** The Metzler-Flam mall outside of Phoenix, Arizona *** The Computer Shack ** Holding Facility, Nevada * Earth-2182 (Nocturne's Home Reality) , ** Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children * Earth-27 (Magnus' Home Reality) , * Earth-1081 (Morph's Home Reality) , * Earth-12 (Mimic's Home Reality) , * Earth-295 (Blink's Home Reality) , Items: * The Tallus * A Homemade Cerebro Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blink's arrival at the desert beyond time and space was originally chronicled at the end of ''Blink'' #4 (June, 2001). * Nocture's first appearance was in ''X-Men Millennial Visions'' One-Shot in the story entitled "Professor W's X-Men" | Trivia = * Blink mistakes Morph for his counterpart in her home reality. The Morph in the Age of Apocalypse was a member of the X-Men. * Mimic's super-power allows him to copy five different abilities from other super-beings. At the time of him joining the Exiles he had Angel's wings, Cyclops' optic blast, Wolverine's claws/senses/healing factor, Colossus' armor, and Beast's agilitiy and large limbs. Additionally, Mimic has some residual telepathy that he mimiced from Marvel Girl. * During Blink's flashback, we see the Age of Apocalypse versions of the following characters: Apocalypse, Iceman, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Sinister, and Wild Child. * During Magnus' flashback we see the following characters from his home reality: Magneto and Rogue. Magneto's costume is purple in this reality. * In Morph's home reality, he's shown in super-hero teams from his own reality, of them there are The New Mutants (Cannonball, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Morph), The X-Men (Cyclops, Jubilee, Polaris, Psylocke, Wolverine, and Morph), The Avengers (Captain America, Warbird, Thor, Hawkeye, Beast, and Morph), and another incarnation of the X-Men (Iceman, Gambit, Professor X, and Unidentified female) some characters have different costumes than their prime Marvel Universe counterparts. * Mimic's reality depicts him fighting the X-Men (Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Angel) with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Scarlet Witch, Toad, Blob, and Mimic.) The X-Men, Blob, and Toad are wearing their original costumes. The Scarlet Witch is wearing a costume she wore later with the Avengers in the prime Marvel Universe. Marvel Girl is depicted as a blond instead of a redhead. Mimic's goggles are clear instead of red ruby quartz. A later panel shows him with Bishop and Wolverine of his own reality. Bishop and Wolverine both look different from their counterparts in the prime Marvel universe. * Nocture's flashback shows the X-Men of her reality which consist of Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Thunderbird, and others. Nightcrawler is bald and wears an eyepatch. Shadowcat appears to be wearing a variation of her blue costume she wore in the prime Marvel Universe when she was a member of Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's reality, Apocalypse wears a costume similar to that of his counterpart in the Age of Apocalypse. * Blink's counterpart in Earth-616 is deceased, she died battling the Phalanx with the X-Men. * Morph's counterpart in universe Earth-616 went by the name of Changeling who is deceased. He was killed while impersonating Professor X. * Thunderbird's counterpart in universe Earth-616 was killed on his second mission with the X-Men. Trying to stop Count Nefaria from escaping in a military jet, Thunderbird caused the plane to crash and he was killed in the explosion. * Mimic's counterpart in universe Earth-616 has brown hair instead of blond. He was a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The X-Men, and Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's home reality, his brother James Proudstar is deceased. * Nocture is a member of a band called the Butt Monkeys. * Before Morph was plucked from his own reality, he and the X-Men were fighting a villian named Stonehenge. * When Magnus creates credit cards out of thin air they are all parodies of real credit cards. These cards are Canadian Express (Parody of American Express), MasterCr--- (Parody of Mastercard), and Zisa (parody of Visa) * In the reality the Exiles visit in this issue Professor Xavier is evil. In universe Earth-616, Charles Xavier is founder of the X-Men and is constantly questing for peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. , Boxer Morph, very muscular Morph, a martial artist, wearing Magneto's helmet, wearing giant glasses, changing his hand into a sippy cup, female version of himself, exposed brain, dropped jaw in a cartoonish fashion, a classic Star Trek "red shirt", tourist with beer hat, garbage picker, nerdy guy with name tag, a giant football player, as , frozen in a chunk of ice}} | Recommended = Blink's Back Story: * Tales From The Age of Apocalypse * Astonishing X-Men #1-4 * X-Men: Omega * Blink 1-4 Limited Series Nocture backstory: * X-Men Millennial Vision One-Shot | Links = }} Category:Hungarian Version Available